Beautiful Disaster
by DarkestAngel11
Summary: Claire and Shane together. Eve and Michael are out of town. Songfic.
1. Beautiful Disaster

My first Morganvill Fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I dont own Moragnville or the characters. All rights go to . Song to Kelly Clarkson. And I Do NOT own Youtube.

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster**

(Claire's P.O.V.)

"Uh" I said rolling over in bed. Lately I've been having trouble sleeping_. Maybe it was because Eve and Michael were out of town. Yeah that's probably it. Wait, but why would I have trouble sleeping when I know I have Shane here. That's probably because your boyfriend has been acting really weird around you lately. Damn me for contradicting and talking to myself. _I looked at my clock and groaned as I saw that it read 3:00 am. I'm never getting back to sleep now so I might as well listen to the radio. I reached over and turned on the radio to some random station. "_Here's the new hit from Kelly Clarkson: Beautiful Disaster."_ The announcer said in a very perky voice considering the this sound somewhat interesting. I snuggled back into bed as I listened to the song and thought about the lyrics as they played.

_He drowns in his dreams_

_An exquisite extreme, I know_

_He's as damned as he seems_

_And more heaven than a heart could hold_

_If I tried to save him_

_My whole world could cave in_

_It just ain't right, it just ain't right_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_His magic and myth_

_As strong as what I believe_

_A tragedy with_

_More damage than a soul should see_

_And do I try to change him_

_So hard not to blame him_

_Hold on tight, hold on tight_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on _

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_

_But he's only happy, hysterical_

_I'm waiting for some kind of a miracle_

_Waiting so long_

_So long_

_He's soft to the touch_

_But frayed at the end, he breaks_

_He's never enough _

_And still he's more than I can take _

_[Chorus]_

_Oh 'cause I don't know_

_Don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_And if I could hold on_

_Through the tears and the laughter_

_Would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

_He's beautiful_

_Such a beautiful disaster_

_Oh oh...beautiful_

_Oh oh...beautiful disaster_

Tears started to form in my eyes. This reminded me so much of Shane and me. How I thought that I would risk everything to get him out of that cage. Or how he had risked everything getting me out of trouble so many times before. This song reminded me of how much I loved him. Just then I heard fast footsteps coming down the hallway. I sat up in time to hear Shane knocking at my door. Okay maybe it was more like pounding at my door, but still. I sat up, reaching over to turn on the light and then went to unlock the door. When I opened the door I saw Shane standing in front of me with no shirt and a pair of long pants on. He, of course, could be mistaken for a model.

"Sorry if I woke you but, are you okay?" He asked his voice full of concern and love.

"You didn't wake me Shane, and I'm fine, why?" I asked wondering why he was up at three in the morning.

"I though I heard something. Why are you up at three o'clock in the morning? Don't you have school tomorrow?" He asked, his face had confusion written on it.

"No, I don't have school tomorrow; it's the beginning of Christmas break. I get a month off." I said wanting so badly to ask him to stay the night but knowing I shouldn't.

"That's awesome. Now I get to spend more time with my Jail Bait." He said smiling.

"Yup. Hey Shane do you wanna spend the night." I asked in a steady yet ready for disappointment voice.

"Yeah, all you had to do was ask." He said as I opened the door more and moved out of the way to let him in.

He looked at what I was wearing for the first time tonight. I was wearing one of the shirts he had discarded in my room a few days ago over my bra and boyshorts.

"Jail bait, you stole one of my shirts." I put on an innocent look and opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"I think it looks better on you that way." He said with a mischievous smile.

We walked over to the bed where we both sat down. He automatically pulled me onto his lap. I laid my head on his chest and snuggled into him, loving the warmth of his body.

He put a hand under my chin so I had to look up at him. He had a frown on his face as his index fingers traced one of the tear streaks that had made a path down my cheek.

"Why were you crying?" He asked in a sincere but gentle voice.

When I didn't answer he automatically jumped to the worst conclusions.

"Claire, are you okay? Did somebody hurt you? Just tell me Claire and I'll ..." I cut him off before he could say more.

"Shane, I'm perfectly fine. No one hurt me. I way just cry at this beautiful song that I heard on the radio that sort of reminded me of us. There. End of story." I said moving off his lap to get my laptop so I could pull up Youtube, to show him the song.

"Oh. Sorry Jail Bait. I just got worried. You know how much I don't like seeing you cry. Wait, what are you doing?" He asked

I could feel his eyes watching my every move. I typed in the song and as I waited I turned to him.

"Shane why have you been acting so... distant lately and don't try and deny it you really have been?" I asked wanting to get it out in the open but at the same time was holding my breath for his answer.

"Claire, I know I have been and I'm sorry but I was worried that any day now you could change your mind and dump me. I would understand if you wanted to because I'm defiantly not good enough for you and I know it." He stated not meeting my eyes.

He was still sitting on the edge of the bed while I was in the middle. While the computer loaded I crawled over to him and kneeled next to him. I put on of my hand on his cheek turning it so he would look at me.

"Shane, I'm not going to dump you, I love you. Enfaces on the love part. And you are good enough for me no matter what anyone else says. I'm your and I don't want that to change." I said looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you and I'm your, Claire always have been always will be." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was warm and damp. It made me tingle all the way down to my toes. I was now sitting on his lap again, with my arms around his neck and my fingers in his hair. He had one hand cupping my face and the other on the inside of my shirt, at the small of my back. When we finally broke apart he rested his forehead against mine, as we tried to catch our breath.

"So maybe before things get a little too out of hand, we listen to that song, Jail Bait." He said moving over so he way sitting on my bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs laying straight out.

I lied down next to him. He put the computer on his lap so we could both see the lyrics as they appeared on the screen.

When the song was over I had almost fallen into a dream like state but before I fell asleep I could hear him whisper.

"Sweet dreams, Jail bait. I love you."

We might not be perfect but we are a Beautiful Disaster.

**Beautiful Disaster, Nah it's much more than that.**

* * *

So tell me what you think! Please Review!!


	2. Even Angels Fall

This story is dedicated to all the Shane and Claire lovers out there. And to one of my very good friends **AvengedRomantic,**who promised not to update any of her stories until I did so **HA HA**!! Told you I could update quickly!!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own The Morganville vampires or The song Even Angels Fall. Rights go to Rachel Caine and Jessica Riddle.

**WARNING**: This fan fic will contain Claire and Shane Fluff, so be prepared.

Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter: bamy60218, If you only knew, N.C.I.S. ROX001, Akki Rikki, and -iamnikki'isntthatcool.

* * *

(Shane's P.O.V.)

Damn it! Why does Claire always end up hurt somehow? Why can't she just be safe for a little bit. At least now that Bishops gone, the only things that pose predominate threats are: Her psycho boss, who I really have the urge to kill since he bit Claire, Her creepy other boss, Amelie, who has dangerous and insane jobs for her, and the fact that she still has to survive her crazy classes. "Hey guys I gonna go up and stay with Claire." I said as I finished chugging my coke and make a three pointer into the trashcan. Eve and Michael were, thank god, to busy making out to notice. They had finally worked out their little situation reasonably and civilly. So basically they just had an all out screaming match which ended in them making out. I ran up the stairs, taking three steps at a time to Claire's room. I slowed down when I got to the door and took a deep breath. What's wrong with me? Before Claire, I would have _never_ever been nervous about being with a girl. I guess I really do love Claire. I thought as I opened her door slowly, to find her sleeping. She looked so peaceful when she slept; it also made her look even younger than she already was. I grabbed her ipod off her desk, inserting the ear buds in securely. I hoped she wouldn't mind too much. I put it on shuffle and it came up with a song called "Even angel's fall" by Jessica Riddle. I really didn't care right now what played, as long as it wasn't obnoxious, too girly and stupid, or would wake Claire. I peeled back the covers and slid in next to her. Then I pressed play and the song began.

_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are._

I settled in bed next to Claire, put my arm around her, and carefully stroked her hair.

_She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes._

This sounds just like Claire and I. Huh who knew that this song would relate so well to us? She really does makes me hurt, especially when I see her hurt.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

She is my angel, but I swear right now that I will do all in my power to keep her from falling.

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

Yup that's Morganville for ya. But most of the time its hell.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes_

Ride? It's more like a giant rollercoaster of emotions. I am _not_ good with emotions. I barely worked up enough guts to tell her I loved her, and now I'm on this ride. Guess if I would've opened my eyes sooner then a lot of things might not have happened.

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
even angels fall_

By the time the song was nearly over, my eyelids were starting to droop and I had to fight to keep them open. I finally gave up right as the song ended. I guess Angels do sometimes fall, but I wasn't going to let mine.

* * *

(Claire's P.O.V.)

I woke up with something warm surrounding me. My eyes instinctively flashed open, to reveal my boyfriend, Shane fast asleep next to me. My Ipod was in his hand. I picked it up carefully and looked at the song title. I then looked at the clock. It read: 5:00 am. It was a Saturday so I'm going to go back to sleep. But I am totally going to hold this against him tomorrow. This was going to be for all the times he made fun of my balance. Sometimes _black mail_ is the _sweetest revenge._ I never claimed to be a _good _angel.

* * *

**AU: Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please Please Please REVIEW!!! Help me choose a song or think of one and tell me in the review.**

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me what song to do next. I have a couple of ideas but I'm not sure of which one just yet.**

**Options: Listen to your heart (DHT), Be My escape (Relient K), or The other side of the door (Taylor swift).**


	3. Be My Escape

**Hello my fellow fan fictioners! I would like to say that I'm very sorry for taking five VERY long months to get this chapter up. I've been extremely busy and this story has been neglected. **

**Dedication:**** To everyone that reviewed and to all those that love Claire and Shane, and, Eve and Michael.**

**Disclaimer: ****I Do Not own Morganville vampires or its characters. I also don't own the song Be My Escape. All rights got to Rachel Caine and Relient K.**

(Shane's P.O.V.)

God! Why the hell does Eve have to take so much time to get ready! Claire was already awake and downstairs eating breakfast. Michael was god knows where and Eve has been in the bathroom for the past hour! I know that its Saturday and all, but come on!

"Eve, come on! Can you please wrap it up in there? Some of us still need to get ready. "I said yelling as I pounded on the bathroom door. I stopped hitting it and slumped against the door.

The door opened the moment I stopped hitting it, and I fell right on my back as the door swung open. Eve screamed as I fell right in front of her.

"Damn it, Collins! Watch yourself! Yo Claire come up here and tame your boyfriend." Eve yelled steeping out of the bathroom in her whole gothic attire.

I took this opportunity while Eve and Claire were yelling/talking with each other to sneak into the bathroom.

(30 minutes later)

I ran down the stairs and saw Michael strumming his guitar in his chair. He heard me coming and nodded to be before he went back to strumming. I nodded back and walked into the kitchen,

Eve was trying to make bacon, again. Whereas Claire was sitting at the kitchen table, with a barely touched glass of orange juice next to her, and a huge book in front of her.

"Do you ever stop studying?" I asked her as I leaned over to place a on the top of her head.

"No, I do not. And if you want anything to eat then you better go and steal whatever bacon that's still edible." Claire said, never once looking up from her book. I shook my head and reached around Eve to steal a couple pieces of bacon. I waltzed back over to Claire, sat down next to her and gave her one of the pieces I swiped.

"Boys! You two know that it's your turn to clean the house this weekend, so Claire and I are going shopping!" Eve stated as she turned off the stove and throw her apron on the counter. Three groans echoed throughout the house.

"Can't we do it tomorrow? I mean its Saturday and I want to spend it with Claire!" I said as I pulled Claire into my lap to prove my point.

"Eve! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your life sized Barbie doll!" Claire said as her brows scrunched up in frustration, and can you say adorable!

"I know that I heard a third groan, Michael, so what comment do you have to make about my statement?" Eve asked, hands on her hips, tapping her foot, impatiently.

Michael was in the room in a flash with his arms around Eve's waist, trying to butter her up by looking at her with his puppy dog eyes, but Eve just glared back.

"Okay, okay. Shane and I will gladly clean up the house, while you and Claire go shopping." Michael said caving, as I groaned and Claire shot him as dirty a look as she could muster.

"Alrightly then. Come on Claire, let me grab my coat and then we can go." She said as she sprinted into the living room to grab her coat. Claire rolled her eyes and, Eve being Eve, knew that she didn't want to go so she bribed Claire with something that would get her to go.

"Did I mention that we can stop by the book store too?" She yelled and as soon as Claire heard the word book, she was out of my lap and running to meet Eve. Michael and I followed them into the living room.

"Be careful." I said as I kissed Claire lightly.

"Aren't I always?" She said smiling as she skipped over to Eve at the door.

"Bye!" They both yelled as they walked out the door.

I turned to Michael and smirked. He turned and looked at me with the exact same look on his face.

_We were so whipped._

"Well Collins, we better start cleaning." He said as he handed me some Windex and a paper towel roll.

*3 Hours of hard work Later*

We both collapsed onto the couch as the radio started to play a new song.

"Hey Shane, can you turn it up, it sounds good." Michael asked as he took a swing of the red liquid in a bottle.

I reached over and turned it up so we could both hear it clearly. That's when the lyrics of this song really got to us.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.

I fought You for so long  
I should have let You in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were You

So were You

The moment that the song ended, I looked at Michael and knew that he was thinking the exact same thing as I was, with Eve in place of Claire.

They were our escapes.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it.**

**Next up:**** Eve and Michael! I'm not going to tell you the song, but it's extremely sweet! **

**Be warned next chapter's going to be fluffy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
